Retaking the Capital
Background After rescuing Fae, Roy led his forces toward Aquleia. As the capital of Etruria, Aquleia was the largest, most prosperous city on the continent. Preparing for the Lycia Alliance Army's attack, the Revolutionaries were concentrating their forces in the palace. The Revolutionaries' original plan was to use the city walls for defense, but since the Elimine Church had turned to the Alliance Army's side, they were forced to retreat and shell up inside the palace, fearing that the Church may have encouraged the civilians to protest. The Elimine Church was established by Saint Elimine, one of the Eight Heroes. The Church had followers all around Elibe, primarily in Bern and Etruria. With the Church's support, Roy was able to arrive at the palace with ease. However, Bern's southern dispatch led by General Nacien was waiting for him inside. Chapter Information Retaking the Capital (王都奪還 Ō Miyako dakkan) is Chapter 16 in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. *There are 10 chests with 5000G, Bolting, Brave Lance, Rest, Recover, Berserk Staff, Knight Crest, Hero Crest, Silver Bow, Rescue Staff *There are two red gems, a blue gem, and a Delphi Shield to steal *There is a secret shop located where Zeiss starts from. *To go to the gaiden chapter The Heavenly Light, Douglas must survive this chapter (that means don't kill him.) Initial Enemies *Nacien (Boss): Dragon Lord L10 w/ Runesword, Delphi Shield, Blue Gem *1 Mage L16 w/ Aircalibur *1 Mage L17 w/ Aircalibur *1 Mamkute L9 w/ Flame Stone *1 Mamkute L8 w/ Flame Stone, Red Gem *1 Knight L17 w/ Horseslayer *1 Knight L18 w/ Horseslayer *1 Knight L17 w/ Javelin, Steel Lance *2 Knight L18 w/ Steel Lance, Javelin *1 Bishop L1 w/ Purge, Mend *2 Bishop L1 w/ Lightning, Physic *1 Paladin L1 w/ Steel Sword, Javelin *2 Mage L17 w/ Elfire *1 Mage L16 w/ Elfire *1 Mage L16 w/ Aircalibur, Red Gem *1 Mage L17 w/ Bolting, Vulnerary *1 Mercenary L18 w/ Killing Edge *1 Mercenary L18 w/ Armorslayer *2 Mercenary L18 w/ Steel Sword *1 Fighter L15 w/ Killer Axe *1 Fighter L16 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe *2 Fighter L16 w/ Steel Axe *1 Bishop L2 w/ Lightning, Mend, Silence *1 Sniper L6 w/ Silver Bow *1 Sniper L5 w/ Steel Bow *Douglas (Enemy): General L10 w/ Silver Axe *Roartz (Enemy): General L6 w/ Silver Lance (Note: He leaves at the start of the chapter) *Arcard (Enemy): Paladin L5 w/ Silver Lance (Note: He leaves at the start of the chapter) *Hugh (Enemy): Mage L15 w/ Elfire, Member Card, Elixir Secret Shop Merchandise: Knight Crest, Hero Crest, Guiding Ring, Orion's Bolt, Elysian Whip, Angelic Robe, Lockpick Enemy Reinforcements *Turn 10: Cath *Turn 11-15, from the stairs northwest of the Throne: **1 Mercenary L16 w/ Steel Sword *Turn 11-15, from the stairs near where Douglas was at the start of the chapter: **1 Mage L16 w/ Elfire *Turn 11-15, from the stairs northwest of Roy's starting position: **1 Mercenary L14 w/ Steel Sword *Turn 11-15, from the stairs north of Roy's starting position: **1 Fighter L15 w/ Steel Axe, Hand Axe *Turn 12, from the stairs near where the Bolting Mage started: **1 Mage L14 w/ Bolting Strategy You can haggle Hugh's price down from his initial asking price as many as 3 times, but this is not recommended because his stats decrease each time you do. To get past Douglas without endangering either him or your units, it is recommended that you use a Sleep Staff on him to slip your army past. Once he awakens, he can be kept out of the way by baiting him with a high-evade unit, stripped of any weapons but carrying a few healing items in case he does hit. You can either make him move in a circle, or simply lure him to the entrance of the eastern treasure room, where another unit can provide backup and support bonuses. Rutger is highly recommended for this, as he is a Swordmaster and supports with Clarine, who can provide healing from within the treasure room. Note that Douglas will not attack Lalum or Elphin. Category:Chapters Category:Fūin no Tsurugi chapters